


【中文翻译】藏身

by Cathy1016



Category: Romeo And Juliet - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 16:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19673938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cathy1016/pseuds/Cathy1016
Summary: "我觉得自己被刺伤了。”





	【中文翻译】藏身

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hideaway](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410645) by [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling). 



> 原作者：tveckling  
> 原文地址：  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/13410645  
> 配对：Mercutio / Tybalt

“茂丘西奥，你在这里做什么？” 提伯尔特压下扔东西的冲动，板着脸问道，闭上眼睛让自己冷静下来。没什么大不了的，不就是看到茂丘西奥躺在他的床上，一本书放在他膝头摇摇欲坠，一杯酒正在他唇边——以及提伯尔特注意到了放在他床头柜上的酒瓶，很明显那不是自己的。

“因为你在这里，小笨蛋。”茂丘西奥漫不经心地抿了一口酒，翻了一页书。

提伯尔特感到眼角抽搐。冷静，冷静。家里面有很多人，如果他现在开始大吼的话会把他们引过来的。尽管那是王子的亲戚，他们仍然不会乐意看到茂丘西奥，这个蒙太古的盟友，出现在卡普雷特家里，更别提他们看到他懒洋洋地躺在提伯尔特房间里时会怎么想。  
“出去。”

“啊，但是我恐怕不可能这么做，这是一个只能被拒绝的请求。”

“为什么？”提伯尔特咬紧牙关问道，紧到甚至有点发疼，但是边上有个花瓶他正好能够到，那实在是很有吸引力……

茂丘西奥合上了书（终于）随手扔在一旁，抬头看着提伯尔特，一脸央求：“我在躲人，你看不出来吗？没有别的地方可去，没有别的地方让我觉得安全，除了这里。”

听上去足够恳切，但对方是茂丘西奥，提伯尔特太了解他了以至于不会轻信他说的任何字，尽管他听起来真的很认真。  
“你在躲谁？”

茂丘西奥脸上凄惶的表情立刻消失了，他噘着嘴从杯子里又喝了一口：“班伏里奥在找我，因为……呃……一点交流过程中的小误会。如果他找到了我，恐怕我就完了。”

“出、去。”

提伯尔特冷漠地眼神对上了茂丘西奥那双水汪汪的大眼睛，连眼都不眨。几秒钟之后，茂丘西奥咋舌又喝了最后一口酒，叹了口气。  
“Oh，你伤害了我。我觉得自己被刺伤了，一遍又一遍，被你残忍的话语。”

心累了，超过生气程度的心累，提伯特环顾四周，想着找点什么来回应这句话。“拜托，你怎么知道被刺伤是什么感觉？”

他错过了茂丘西奥噘起的嘴变成了狡猾的微笑，但听到了脚步声，提伯尔特抬起头来。茂丘西奥把杯子扔在床上，悠闲踱步穿过房间的样子让提伯尔特吞咽困难。  
“哦，你肯定清楚我打过很多次架，不是吗？我被刺伤过很多次，被一些更有技巧的剑，我也不止一次被自己的剑误伤。那晚我们俩难道不是一见面，就抽出我们的剑打架吗？我记得你刺伤了我，好几次了。你的剑术肯定进步了，所以我也不想抱怨。”

提伯尔特背靠在房间的门上，感到他的声音哽在喉头，茂丘西奥靠得越来越近，当茂丘西奥前倾在他耳边低语时，他不受控地猛吸了口气。

“事实上，我不介意再比一次。你觉得呢？我的，嗯，富有技巧的猫王子？我看你已经准备好你的剑了。”

他笑得太得意了，但是提伯尔特无法把注意力无法从茂丘西奥那双温暖又过于诡诈的手上移开。于是他伸出手按住茂丘西奥的脑袋，这样他们的嘴唇就能撞在一起，让这成为一个答案，将凯普雷特和蒙太古拧在一起。

FIN


End file.
